Our Mistake in Romance
by PridefulElizondo
Summary: Tsuna and Haru oneshot. Read to find out what it is about! : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!


Tsuna and Haru…

We've been through thick and thin. I've stayed by his side and I loved him. He considered me as a sister and a best friend. I know more about him then his past lovers. He would go out with a girl and fall in love. Though my heart was aching, I stayed and wiped his tears away when his lover broke his heart. I never wanted to see him unhappy. He was my only love. I loved him. I watched him as he went through the pain and loneliness. I cried when he did, I laughed when he did and I was happy when he was. We lost touch and he later came by and gave me an invitation to his wedding. I looked at the invitation when he left and I wrote him a letter.

Dear my almost lover,

I'm sorry that I can't go to your wedding. The truth is I don't want to. I love you and have been since we were children. I stayed beside you when you were dating women and I hated to see you in pain. I think it's time to stop staying by your side. I never want to see you unhappy. I hope your fiancé keeps you happy. I knew since back then that your heart isn't mine and I accepted it and stayed by your side though I was hurting. I'm sorry to tell you this before your wedding and you can ignore this and move on just as I will. Your smiles were the only thing that kept me from falling apart. Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. So long my luckless romance.

Love your best friend

I tucked the letter in my pocket and met him at the party. I gave it to him and left. I took my packed bags and told the taxi to go to the airport. I hoped at least he would read it and come after me. I waited for him and then I left and disappeared from him. I came back 20 years later and saw everything the same. I walked to his mother's house and she saw me and dropped her basket of newly washed clothes. I looked at her and tears were falling from her eyes. She gave me a letter that her son left for me. She gave me directions to the cemetery and flowers to deliver. I walked towards the cemetery and looked at the directions. I saw the gravestones and bent down. I saw the first name and it was her husband's name. He had died when she was pregnant with her son. I put the flowers and then glanced towards the next grave. I caught sight of his name. I read the name and reread the name. It must've been a lie. Why was he dead? My almost lover; I took out the letter and read it out loud.

Dear my almost lover,

It seems that I was dumb. I thought that you thought of me as a brother. I wanted to get you jealous and I thought it would work. The truth is I love you. I don't love my fiancé I just needed an excuse to find you. I've been in love with you since I saw you. I respected you though and waited for the right opportunity and I didn't want it to be awkward between us so I kept quiet. You standing by my side were enough for me. You mean more to me than anyone on this planet. Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. So now this is where we stand. Did you regret standing by my side holding my hand? I fell in love with you over again every time I see you. Our bond was strong but now it's gone. Please don't forget; I will always love you even in death.

-Love your almost lover

She stared at the letter and the tears were flowing making her eyes puffy and bloodshot. She bent down to his grave and cried. A hand brushed her cheek. She looked up and saw him. She rubbed her eyes and stared at him. "How? But your grave?" "That's only a gravestone; it's where I'm going to be buried when I die. Don't tell me you thought I died?" He sounded amused and then he pulled me up. "I didn't marry her, I called off the wedding and she understood, apparently when I asked her hand, she found that I kept trying to search for you like a mad man" "I love you please, don't go" I said weakly. He shook his head and leaned towards my face he kissed me and then said, "I love you even in death, I will never make another stupid mistake like that ever again, you're mine, My Lover" I kissed him and we walked away hand in hand. Our bond was still strong it was just abandoned for a little bit. Our love was powerful. We won't forget.


End file.
